A Night I Won't Forget
by L.A.91
Summary: Bella goes out to a new pub to meet her brother, Jake. What she doesn't realize is this is where she'll meet three guys that she will spend the night with, and wont ever forget it. LEMONS in later chapters! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

"Alice! Rose! Come on!" I shouted up the stairs. Seriously, how long does it take for those two to get ready, just to go to a nightclub?

I was waiting for their arses to finish up so that I could drop them off; being their designated driver. The plan was that I gave them a lift there, before meeting up with my brother; Jake, at a new pub in Port Angeles called, Cullen's. Recently turning twenty-one, meant that he was now able to enter a bar and drink all he bloody well wanted; finally, in his opinion.

To be honest, I was nervous that my little brother was now legal. I mean I know he's been drinking for a few years, but still. He's actually _allowed_ to now; and the word 'restraint' does not come easily to him. I began tapping my foot in impatience as I waited with Rosalie's front door open.

"Oh my _God_ Bella, we're _coming_! Just wait. Beauty takes time!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah? Well then you guys must be a least a hundred years old." I said. I hadn't thought it was loud enough for them to hear, but they were walking down the stairs.

"Aw Bella, how sweet. I'm assuming that's your way of telling us we're beautiful?" Rose asked.

"You know you're beautiful," I muttered, "Now hurry up, I'm leaving." I walked though the door and into my red Chevy truck.

You know the saying, 'life is unfair'? Yeah well, pretty sure I've been experiencing a lack of fairness my whole life. Having friends like Rose and Alice has been amazing, and good for my self-consciousness; they've helped me to become the woman I am today, who is a lot more stronger than she was in high school. I couldn't have asked for better friends; but I also couldn't have asked for _better-looking_ friends. Their beauty was sometimes too much to associate with, especially when you looked like me.

Sure; I had a slim figure, but I abused it every time I walked. My clumsiness was just one of many things that made me pathetic. The long, brown, plain hair that covered my face was both a blessing and a curse; it allowed me to hide when I wanted to, but also when I actually wanted to be seen. Alice and Rose had always told me and made sure I knew, that I was beautiful, but I didn't believe them. I shook my head; ridding all self-loathing thoughts as I drove my best friends to their destination.

"Okay, so you know the drill?" I asked them as I parked outside the club.

"Yes! Text or call you every hour, contact you to tell you we're leaving, stick together at all times, contact you to tell you we're home and call you if something happens." Alice said, repeating all of my instructions from every other time I've dropped them off at a club or a party. I'm they're sick of this, being twenty-five year olds, but no matter your age you can never be too careful. Especially when you're going into a building with many horny males with raging hormones, and wearing as little as those two were.

"Okay. Good. Have fun. Be safe. Love you guys." I said, kissing their cheeks as they exited and ran into the club. I sighed as I drove off into the direction of the Cullen's. I sometimes regretted saying no to them, every time they wanted me to go out with them. I only let my guard down twice.

About a year ago, we'd gone out and had a couple of drinks. We met a few drunk guys and things got a little hot and heavy. Since then, I just haven't felt bothered to go out and get trashed. However, I do enjoy the times that we would stay at one another's house and drink all night long; joking, laughing, dancing and overall having good times. But they rarely happened at my house, seeing as my father, Charlie Swan, was the Deputy of Police.

I smiled as I recalled memories of us three getting into mischief. When we were all twenty-two, we all went out, found a guy we seemed to like and brought them back to Rose's house; effectively losing our innocence. I cringed at that memory though, I'd always regretted that night. I'd always dreamed that my first time would be special, romantic, and with someone I loved. But it was slow and painful, with a complete stranger that I – luckily – never saw again.

* * *

I smiled as I pulled up into the parking lot of the pub and saw a familiar, black motorbike near the entrance. Jake had always been into motorbikes, and had tried many times to get me on one; but I treasured my life too much for that, and told him I wasn't yet ready to die. He'd laughed and told me that he wouldn't let that happen, since he would be driving. However, the two or three 'minor' crashes he'd been involved in left me unconvinced. I swear, he must be a cat with nine lives; actually more like a wolf.

I quickly parked the truck, got out, grabbed my purse and walked towards the door. The loud music and bellows of laughter already felt like home; so warm and relaxing. As I opened the door and walked in, a familiar tune played out of juke box and some men around the bar started singing the words.

"_She was a fast machine _

_She kept her motor clean _

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen"_

I smiled as the familiar song rang through the room, the lyrics whispering out of my lips as I tried to locate Jake.

"_She had the sightless eyes _

_Telling me no lies _

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs" _

As I was singing and scanning the room for my brother, I noticed an amazingly emerald – coloured pair of eyes watching me intently as I walked slowly around the pub. I internally gasped as his appearance, he was absolutely beautiful; his pale white skin – so completely flawless – emphasised the colour of his eyes, the shape of his lips, and the unique shade of bronze that tinted his hair. I smiled timidly at him before looking down with a blush.

"_Taking more than her share _

_Had me fighting for air _

_She told me to cum but I was already there"_

Finally, I looked back up to see that he was grinning at me as he casually sat on a stool at the bar. I blushed again before turning when I heard a voice, bringing me out of my haze.

"Bella!"

I turned to see my six foot, four inches of a brother, wearing the biggest smile as he waved me over to a table. I smiled back at him before I walked over as he engulfed me into wear one of his bear hugs. "Ooomph!" I squealed, "Jake! I-can't-breathe." I let out.

He chuckled in my ear, "Good to see you too Bells! I've missed you. It's been too long." He kissed my cheek and thankfully let me go. I grinned up at him as he let me sit down at the booth and then sat down next to me.

"Jake, it's only been a week." I said.

"Exactly! A week too long." He nudged his shoulder with mine as I laughed. Just then, I noticed there were two guys sitting opposite us. One was huge, there wasn't another way to describe his build. Though, his dark, curly hair and dimples made me relax; he seemed like a big teddy bear to me. So I gave him a small smile, before assessing the next guy. This one was blonde and slim yet muscular. The blonde had striking bright blue eyes, while the bigger one had light, pale ones. I smiled at him too, before they both grinned.

"Bells," Jake said, "These are my friends, Emmett and Jasper." He pointed to the bigger one and blonde, respectively. "Guys, this is my sister Bella."

I shook their hands, "Nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah, you too." Emmett replied.

"A pleasure," said Jasper.

"Oh, and Bells. This one here is –" Jake was interrupted as the guy from before, with the bronze hair tints bent over the table to extend his hand to me as he sat down next to Jasper.

"Edward," his velvety voice said. I blushed and smiled as I shook his soft hand.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger

****

A/N:

** Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**As an estimate I see this story being less than 10 chapters. It was meant to be a one-shot but I figured that I would break it up a bit.**

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 2: Hunger**

***Bella***

I cleared my throat as Edward sat down beside Jasper, "Nice to meet you." I smiled.

He returned it with a grin, "Yeah, you too."

I could vaguely feel the heat in my cheeks increase as I stared at his smile, crooked, yet perfect. His eyes; emerald pools surrounded by a few laughing lines, long lashes, and a couple of locks of bronze that fell in front of them.

_Beautiful_, I thought to myself as I took him in, followed by the other two handsome men sat across from me.

My blush deepened as all three smiles widened.

Fuck.

They heard me.

How did I not know I had said that out loud?

I felt and heard Jake chuckling next to me. He suddenly pushed a short, stubby looking glass in front of me.

"Here Bells, I got you a Malibu on the rocks…had a feeling you'd want a strong one tonight." He said, showing off his perfect, pearly whites as he smiled.

"You felt right," I said, and I took it as Jake's friends gasped. Sculling the whole thing down in one, I then let out a breath as I put the glass down, before a quiet yet audible burp escaped my mouth. I didn't even have time to feel embarrassed before I heard quiet laughter.

"Damn Jake, I like her," Emmett said, as he motioned for a fist pump.

I obliged with a smile, bumping my fist against his huge one. Only then did I realise how small I must seem to these guys, especially near Emmett and next to Jake.

"Now Bells, I know you drove here…but I'm thinking…we get smashed, and one of these kind gentlemen can drop us off to our respective homes. That okay?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I thought about it.

I mean, chances were the girls would either go home together or bring guys with them. And I could come pick my truck up tomorrow…

They each watched me curiously as I contemplated it.

Even though I considered it dangerous to be in the company of these three very handsome, very sexy men while drunk…I trusted Jake that he knew them well enough to trust both them and myself to be around them, while intoxicated. Plus…I felt like having a bit of fun with my brother. _These three sex gods_…well they were just the cherry on top of the ice cream.

I decided I was going to drink until I felt completely numb and relaxed. I smiled at Jake, and then Edward, Emmett and Jasper, before looking back at my brother. "Sure, sounds good."

"Cool," Jake beamed, squeezing my shoulder closer in to him. "That's okay…right guys? One of you can still take us?" he checked.

_Ah_. He'd already asked them. This was his plan all along.

Now I was kind of worried. What did my oaf of a brother have planned _exactly_?

They all cleared their throats, but Edward spoke up first. "Actually, we all rode together in my car, so I can take you," he winked.

_He winked at me!_

I blushed and smiled as I turned away. How could he affect me so easily? Why did he have to look so God damn…_edible_…and yummy…and _hot_?

"Awesome," I said, "So…more drinks? I'll get the first round. What does everyone want?" I asked as I stood up.

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Now that's just wrong."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett disagreed respectively, shaking their heads.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I stood up from our side of the bench, looking down at them and raising my eyebrows. Why couldn't I buy some drinks? Did they not think I was of age?

Jake had already given me a drink!

"You're not buying the drinks. You're a girl." Edward said. _Well obviously._

"No shit Sherlock." I smiled, "but why can't I buy drinks?"

"Uh-oh, here we go," Jake muttered.

"Because a woman should not have to. And since there's four guys here, I'm pretty sure we can manage. I mean that's at least four rounds right?" Edward said and Jasper and Emmett nodded.

This sex thing was bugging me. I didn't care if I was a girl. I'm buying the first round God damn it.

"Oh just shove it up your arse. I'm buying, now what do you want?"

Probably sensing and knowing I wouldn't back down, Jake spoke up, "Tequila shot for me please." I smiled and nodded.

Jasper and Emmett looked torn; disappointed in Jake for agreeing with me, and part of them just wanting a drink already. Edward just kept looking at me.

"Okay. Do you guys like Tequila? We could do a round of shots?" I suggested.

"Yeah," Jasper sighed, "Okay."

"Fine. But this is the only round you're paying for," Emmett demanded.

"Ugh, whatever." I smirked.

One look at Edward showed he wasn't happy with the others. So I rolled my eyes without waiting for an answer, turned and walked away with my purse.

* * *

***Edward***

I grunted as I turned away from watching Bella walk towards the bar, and faced Jake. I couldn't believe he allowed for this to happen. Girls weren't supposed to buy the guy a drink, let alone _four guys_!

What was he thinking?

"Eddie, quit your pouting and stop being a baby." Jake said. "I know Bells. She wouldn't have let it drop; she's as stubborn as our dad. Plus she has a thing about people paying for things for her. Buying the first round at least, will make her feel better okay?"

"There is no way she's buying any other round. This is it." I said.

"Definitely. This just feels plain wrong." Emmett agreed.

Too right it feels wrong.

"Since when does the lady buy the gentleman a drink? And there's four of us!" Jazz exclaimed.

_See?_ There had to be something wrong with Jake. The others agreed with me. We all turned to Jake, frowning slightly when he grinned at us.

* * *

***Jake***

_Gentlemen._

This was the exact reason I had set this whole thing up.

These guys, my friends, were all so fucking gentlemanly I felt like I was in some bloody classic novel or movie from like…a century ago. Sure, sometimes it was a bit overwhelming, but they were great friends and we all got along so well, so I put up with their over-the-top manners.

I have to admit, I was surprised they had actually reined it in a bit, probably so that they wouldn't scare my sister off. When she came to the table to sit down, I was shocked that Jazz and Emmett hadn't stood up, which was their usual routine. I thanked God that they had listened to me; at least with that area. But I knew that when it came to buying the drinks, they would definitely intervene if Bella suggested paying for them.

But that was Bells for ya, she didn't mind paying for the first round 'cause she figured the others would as well. And she didn't want to feel like she was bumming off them.

I knew that if they put up a fight, she'd still get her way. She was stubborn like that.

And I loved her for it.

When I'd met these three guys, they all knew each other from when they were kids.

Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock all went to school together, in Seattle. I met them there when I moved to Seattle for college and into the same apartment building as them, rooming up with Emmett. Edward and Jasper's room was right next to ours.

Anyway, back to my point.

The reason why I'd invited Bella to meet me here while us four were visiting, was so that she could actually see that there was such thing as a gentleman, like in the stories she reads. I actually wanted her to meet them so that she could see for herself, not all guys were bad. I knew about the guy that she slept with a couple of years ago. But he'd just taken from her, she needed to see some guys were perfectly content with _giving._

And that is what I had planned for tonight.

It was weird though, for a long time now I have noticed Edward and Bella had a lot in common. They had the same taste in music, pretty eclectic tastes if you ask me; ranging from classical to rock and then some hip-hop as well. They also both loved to read.

I smiled as I watched them frown at me. If my plan worked tonight, Bella would go home with at least one of these guys.

"Don't worry guys. It's only one shot each. I know your gentlemanly ways are protesting, but just let it go for that one thing okay? Bella's not used to be taken care of, so be easy on her." I smiled again as I watched their reactions. "So what do you guys think of my sister? She hot enough for any of you? Tickle any one of yours fancy?"

They all cleared their throats. I knew there were an animalistic urge inside each of them, which was filled with sexual frustration; but I had yet to witness it. None of them had let that guard down in front of me.

"Your sister is very beautiful," Jazz allowed.

"Ethereal," Edward said.

"Exquisite," Emmett added.

I grinned at all three of their faces; controlled masks with a slight hunger in their eyes.

_Tonight was going to be fun! _Such a shame I was going to miss it. I quickly pulled out my phone and set my alarm for ten minutes time before placing it next to me on the table.

* * *

***Bella***

I walked towards the bar and waited to be served. When the good-looking blonde bartender noticed me, he moved over with a smile. "Could I get five Tequila shots please?" I asked.

He nodded, taking my money, "Sure sweetie. Lemon or lime?"

I hoped they would like lemon, "Lemon please."

I waited patiently until he had all five shots on a round tray with a plate of lemons and a salt shaker. I smiled and said thanks, carrying them to the table.

It appeared that Edward and the others were now in a better mood. I smirked as I placed the tray in the middle of the table and sat down next to Jake.

"Five Tequila shots," I announced as I sat back and put my purse near the edge of the table.

"Thankyou Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah thanks," Jasper and Emmett nodded with smiles.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I turned to see Jake grab a shot glass and a lemon, waiting for us to do the same. I grinned at him.

We all used the lemon to help stick the salt onto our skin before picking up the shot glasses. I sighed as the boys argued.

"No, I'm telling you. It's drink, lick, suck." Jake said.

"No," Jasper disagreed, "It's lick, suck, drink."

"Oh my God guys, it's obviously suck, drink, lick." Emmett argued.

"How drunk are you guys? It's clearly, lick, drink and _then_ suck." Edward stated.

I sighed, contemplating just doing my own without them. But it was kind of funny watching them all.

Jake sighed then, "Bells? Please just tell them I'm right already."

I smiled, "Sorry Jake, but I'm pretty sure Edward's right. Lick the salt, drink the Tequila and then suck the lemon."

They all looked at me as if I had two heads. Except for Edward who was beaming at me with the goofiest grin. I couldn't not smile back at him.

"Fine! Let's just do this." Emmett said. "One!"

"Two!" Jasper and Jake said.

"Three!" Edward and I yelled, before we all did the routine.

I licked the salt off my hand, drank the tequila in one quick gulp, and then sucked all the bitterness out of the lemon, before crashing my glass down with a 'clink'.

I looked up to see Edward finished, smiling at me, before the others banged their glasses down too.

Five minutes later, Jake came back from the bar, carrying three vodka shots. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won't have one this round. You know I can't handle the V. And Edward's the DD so he stopped at the Tequila shot." Jake explained.

I smiled in understanding as Jazz (Jasper's nickname, he'd told me about), Emmett and I all threw the shots back. I'd had Jake also get me a glass of water, it helped me to drink more.

Suddenly, just as I let Jake back in the booth and we sat down, his phone started going off.

"_Oh honey honey…_

_Oh sugar sugar…_

_You are my candy girl,_

_And you've got me wanting you…" _

"Oh, that's Nessie. I better take this guys." Jake said.

I quickly stood up again, letting him through so that he could talk in private. "Hey baby," I heard him say as he walked off.

I sat back down and looked at the others. My cheeks heated up as I realised they were all staring at me. Was it just me or did they look hungry? Without thinking I blurted it out.

"You guys want some food?"

Clearly this wasn't such a bad idea, since they all grinned and Emmett shouted, "YES!"

I laughed as I got up to have a look.

"I'll go buy something. You all happy with some fries and wedges?" Edward asked us as he stood. I was too tipsy and happy to care that I had wanted to get them. Fine, if he wanted to be a silly head and buy them so badly, he could. I laughed.

_Silly head._

"Sure," I giggled.

"Wanna let us in on the joke?" Emmett asked as Edward chuckled and walked away.

"Nope." I smiled.

When Edward walked back with a bowl of fries, a bowl of wedges, and two beers, a coke, and a cosmopolitan I smiled and clapped. All the guys laughed at me. Just as we started eating and drinking, Jake came back.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I need to go see Nessie. I've only had one drink so I'll be fine. Edward, you don't mind dropping off Bella do you? If it's easier, you could just drop her off at our hotel room with Emmett and she can sleep in my bed. And then I'll bring her back here in the morning to get her truck."

"Yeah, okay. That's fine." Edward smiled.

I grinned at him. He's so _yummy!_ And Jazz and Emmett too. _Mmmm…_

As Jake reached over me to pick up his bag and helmet, and kissed me on the cheek, I realised I should probably be worried that he was leaving me with three strangers. But at that point I didn't care.

He was leaving me with three fuck-hot sex-Gods.

"Bye Bells," he said.

"Hm? What? Oh….yeah bye!" I waved as I went back to eating, drinking and ogling the men that sat across from me as they smiled and chuckled.

"See ya Jake!" they called.

We all kept drinking as we ate the hot food, yet I wondered why the hunger in all of their eyes still hadn't been sated…

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Phlegm It

****

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! You are what keep me writing!

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 3: Phlegm It**

***Bella***

"So Bella, Jake told us you were 23?" Jazz asked, his eyes slightly squinting. I tried not to laugh at him.

"Yep! Just had my birthday a couple weeks ago. It is _sooo_ weird my brother can legally drink now, you know?" I asked, sipping my cosmopolitan. "So how old are you guys?"

"Well Jazz and I are 26, while _Eddie_ here is 25," Emmett informed me.

"Ah, I see. Cool." I smiled, reaching for a fry and popping it into my mouth.

"So what do you do?" Edward asked.

"At the moment, I'm studying at a community college in Forks for law enforcement. And I actually work casually at a Mexican restaurant here in Port Angeles. How 'bout you?" I asked them all, returning to my drink.

"I'm studying to become a paediatrist," Edward said.

"I own a car restoring business and work as a mechanic," Emmett smiled.

"I play with my band at restaurants. We get a fair amount of money…and our agent is close to getting us a record deal." Jazz said.

"Wow! You guys are super successful. I'm proud of ya! Hey, you could even play at the restaurant I work at!" I exclaimed to Jazz, my arms flailing in front of me.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Jazz beamed at me.

* * *

After a few more minutes of casual chatter, our drinks were all gone again. "_Oh_ no. It seems that our beverages have disappeared!" I giggled.

I looked up to see the guys chuckling at me.

"It seems you're right. Would it be morally correct for me to buy you guys another round? I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you," Edward laughed.

"Oh _no_, don't take advantage of me!" I said, sarcastically. I leaned forward on the table; exposing my cleavage as their eyes zeroed in on them, "You can take advantage of me any time you want," I winked before sitting back and chuckling.

At the same time, all three of them adjusted their position, before giving me smiles. "Well," Edward cleared his throat, "Okay then. I'll…be right back."

I gave him a flirty wave and a smile before he laughed and walked off.

"Ghm," Emmett cleared his throat, "So Bells, Jake didn't say…are you…single at the moment?" he winked at me.

_That's the second time I've been winked at!_

God, if Jazz gives me one as well I have a feeling my panties will be soaked by the end of the night!

_Please wink Jazz, please! _

I cleared my own throat with a smile, "Yes, I am. How 'bout you guys?"

"Yep."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_OhmyGod_!" I swooned, "That has to be the first time I've ever been called that!" I beamed at Jazz. "Yous are _sooo_ sweet." They just laughed. "So um…what about… Oh never mind."

"Uh-uh no way. What were you going to ask?" Emmett demanded, putting his hand on top of mine.

Jesus his hand was big.

_Big and manly._

And strong.

_Mmm…_

His fingers started stroking circles on the back of my hand. I even think I hummed at the sensation. So _relaxing_…

"Hey, I know I have magic hands but come on. What were you going to ask?"

I sighed, "I was just going to say…what about Edward?"

They both smiled as if they knew that was what I was going to ask. But just as Jazz was going to answer, he was interrupted by the two beers and one vodka and lemonade that were being placed on the table. Just as he was about to sit next to Jazz, Edward hesitated and then sat down next to me on my side of the booth.

"What about Edward?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh um," I said, trying to gather courage, "Are you single?"

He smiled as he reached his arm over and behind my head, to rest it on the top of the booth.

"Yes. I am also single. So…we're a group of singles."

I beamed as I looked up at him.

_His smile is yummy._

_His eyes are beautiful._

_His hair is too tempting…_

_I really want to run my hands through it…_

"Then do it."

I quickly blinked as whatever Edward had said brought me out of my lust filled haze. I gently shook my head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

He leaned closer to me. His hair tickled my cheek as he whispered into my ear, "Run your hands through my hair if you _'really want to'_." He actually used his fingers as quotation marks as he grinned teasingly.

_Fuck._

He heard me again.

_I'd spoken out loud without knowing it, again!_

This was dangerous.

I smiled at him, figuring he was just joking with me; I wanted to surprise him.

Although he did seem to be serious, he did look shocked as I moved my hand closer to his hair, before slowly running my fingers through it. Giving him a short, gentle massage. His hair was so soft and silky. I could do this for ages and be a happy woman. "_Shit_ that feels sooo gooood," I could have sworn he whispered.

_Mmm… I wanted to make him feel good._

Emmett cleared his throat; tearing my hand and eyes away from Edward. "Feel free to run your hands through any of our hair. We certainly wouldn't mind feeling gooood either..." Just as I was about to agree to his request, Jazz spoke up slurring slightly.

"Oh yeah. Waaaiit,_ I_ have an _idea_! Why don't weee aaallll go to our hotel room? Yeah? And we could keep drinking! Aaand maybe plaayy a gaaame?"

I hadn't realised how drunk we all actually were, besides Edward of course.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "And then Edward can join in!"

They all smiled and nodded, but Edward seemed more pleased that I noticed he might feel a little left out; as he gave me his crooked grin.

* * *

After five more minutes of Jazz, Em and I sculling our drinks, we finally left _Cullens _and headed for the hotel that they were staying at.

As we passed my truck I waved it goodbye for the night, as did Jazz and Em. Whereas Edward just glanced at it with a disapproving shake of the head, before laughing at us.

As we got to the right car, Jasper opened the door for me. It wasn't the first time something made me think that these guys weren't your normal good-looking sex-Gods. They were actually _gentlemen_. Like the men in my books. I grinned at him before I got in.

When we were all settled in Edward's Volvo, with me sitting in the front passenger seat and Em and Jazz in the back, I quickly got my phone out to message Alice. As I took it out I noticed that it was already one o'clock in the morning, which led me to believe that the girls would either be home already or on the way.

I opened up a new message to type one for her:

_Hey Ali,_

_I'm going 2 stay the night_

_at Jake's place, so don't wait_

_up. Call if anything goes_

_wrong. Xx_

I read over it a couple of times through my drunken haze and then pressed 'send'.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked next to me.

"Yeah, I just needed to let my roommates know that I wouldn't be home tonight," I smiled.

"Fair enough," he smirked as he kept looking at me instead of the road.

"_Hey_ Smelly! I mean…Belly…I mean Bellsss?" Emmett laughed boisterously at his lack of concentration. It was contagious, so we all joined in.

"Yes, phlegm it?" I asked with a giggle.

Emmett stopped laughing and I turned to see him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Well you called me Smelly, so _I'm _calling _you Phlegmit_!"

I was chuckling to myself, and I'm pretty sure Edward was laughing at me for the ridiculousness, but I didn't care. It took them five seconds, and then both Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically. The ride to the hotel went by pretty quickly. Probably took about ten to fifteen minutes, but it felt quicker than that.

Edward was just parking the car in the hotel car park as we got out and I just figured out something.

"Hang on, Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied as he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What were you going to ask before?"

Jasper moved to my other side, his arm going around my waist, pulling me to him. _Man, I was liking this attention._

Em laughed, "I don't remember. Hopefully it'll come back to me laterrr."

* * *

When we made it up the elevator to Edward and Jasper's room, Emmett pointed to the door next to it, "That's where Jake and I are staying," he whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as we all walked into their apartment.

"No," I replied.

"If ya are, we could warm you up," Jasper suggested with a shake of the eyebrows. I laughed at him.

"Yeah! Let's get _NAKED_!" Emmett shouted.

"Sshh!" Edward and I hissed as he closed the door.

I had a quick look around.

Apparently this modern looking hotel building was new and just opened up here in Port Angeles. The room was quite spacious, yet cozy and homey as well. To the right was the kitchen, all open for me to see. Right in front of us was a dining table and chairs and further in, a reasonably sized living room with two long couches, a TV and a coffee table. All of the furniture was quite modern looking. To our left was a small hallway, which I presumed led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. I imagined it was pretty much the same lay out as Jake and Emmett's room. I liked it; simple and relaxing.

I walked forward as they encouraged me to make myself at home. I moved to one of the bar stools on the side of the kitchen bench which I placed my purse on, before sitting down. "So…drinks anyone?" I grinned at the three, sexy men gazing at me as they stood in the kitchen. Edward laughed.

"Yes please," he said, fixing himself a quick shot of Vodka. He coughed once before getting out more shot glasses and regular glasses. When he reached into the fridge and took out four cans of 'Mother' I smiled. He was making us _Jager Bombs_.

I watched, entranced, as he placed the four regular glasses in front of me while Em and Jazz moved and sat down on the stools on either side of me. Edward then filled the four glasses half way with each can of Mother. When he noticed how much I was staring he winked at me.

Oh God!

_My panties are seriously going to be wet soon._

_Come on Jazz, wink at me as well and then I'll be done for!_

I turned to my left and Jazz glanced at me, giving me a smirk before looking back at Edward. He and Em seemed more coherent now.

_Damn._

_Maybe next time I look at him he will…_

I turned my attention back to Edward to see him finish filling all of the shot glasses with Jagermeister and then as he pushed the glasses gently towards us.

We all agreed that the first one who finished could choose which game we played.

When we were each holding a shot glass of Jager and a glass of Mother we counted together.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

I quickly dumped the shot glass into the other and then started sculling. I wanted to win the race, but I had no idea what game to think of. As I finished the glass and slammed it down on the counter I realized I didn't have to worry about it. I was the last one to finish.

I smiled, "Who won?"

"Edward," Emmett sighed, "yet again. He _always_ wins at things!"

"Aw, my poor baby," I cooed as I gently held his head in my hands and stroked my fingers through his hair. It was also soft and silky. Damn, I never knew this could be so fun.

"Yes, I am a poor baby," he nodded, "keep doing that."

I giggled as Jasper rubbed his head lightly on my back, encouraging me to do it to him as well. I moved and sat back, stroking both of their hair with my fingers as I looked back at Edward.

"So, what game we playin'?" I asked him as he watched us.

_Had he not had enough to eat at _Cullens_?_

His eyes _really_ looked hungry now.

He smirked as the guy's heads popped up at attention, listening to Edward.

"Hmm… How about _Truth or Dare_?"

I gasped. Probably in excitement, since my heart was now beating really fast. All three guys were now looking at me questioningly.

"Sure, let's do it." I grinned even though I was a little nervous.

Suddenly, all of their expressions changed.

_Eyes lit up, and huge smiles dared me to agree with them._

But I'd already said yes.

I'd never been more scared, nervous, or excited in my life.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare: part I

**A/N: So obviously we're going to have some !Lemons! in this chapter. Enough said. **

**In case anyone does not know, Pashing = kissing with tongue.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare: part I**

_**Bella**_

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed happily. We all chuckled.

Jasper suggested that we grab some more drinks and snacks before hanging out in the living area.

We moved the coffee table so that we could all sit in a small circle on the floor. I sat with Jazz on my left, Emmett in front of me and Edward on my right. All of our knees were almost touching.

Just as I realized Emmett was missing, he came into the room; carrying some blankets and pillows to sit on.

Jeez, my boys thought of everything.

_Seriously?_

I think the alcohol was getting to my head.

_My_ boys?

_Fuck yes, my boys!_

"What are yooouu smiling about?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," I lied as I failed to straighten my face.

I crawled and leant in front of him so that I could pick up a glass. When I sat back I noticed how he was looking at me.

The _hunger_.

And then I realised. Was he… hungry for _me_?

Was it…_lust_?

My heart beat increased significantly as I realised they had _all_ looked at me like that.

My boys were _lusting over me_?

_Mmm…_

"_Now_ what are you smiling about?" Jazz asked.

I tried to straighten my face once again, before going back to my task. I picked up the Vodka bottle and the lemonade to mix for my drink.

"Just the fact that I'm a lucky girl." I said.

"Oh? Why are you lucky?" It was Emmett this time. Watching me curiously.

"'Coz I'm here with you three of course." I smiled at them as I finished pouring.

"No. I think we're the lucky ones," Edward said.

"Here, here," Jazz nodded, drinking whatever concoction he had made and tilting it afterwards.

"Amen," Emmett said, winking at me.

That's when I decided, _I'll do anything for Jazz to wink at me now_.

We all laughed as we drank some more, and nibbled on the chips and biscuits in front of us.

"Okay," Em said with a cheeky smile. "Who's going to go first?"

"Me!" Jazz blurted. I giggled at him.

"Alright," Emmett nodded, "And everyone remember, when it comes to Truth; you have to tell the _truth_, and when you're told to do a Dare, you _have_ to do it. So, Truth or Dare?" he asked Jazz.

"Hmm…Truth."

"Okay… When's the last time you got laid?"

I almost choked on my drink as I avoided spitting it everywhere. I clapped my hand on my mouth before swallowing my drink.

Jazz sighed, "You know this. But anyway… about eight months."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he seemed ashamed as he lowered his head.

I grabbed his hand which was on the floor next to me and gave it a squeeze as I smiled at him. "That's nothing," I whispered to him.

He turned to me as he gave me a questioning look. Since he didn't say anything, I helped him; assuming he wanted to know how long it had been for me.

"Truth," I said to him. Emmett and Edward exchanged a look.

"Make it a good one," Emmett said.

"How…how long has it been for you?" he seemed hesitant to ask me. And under normal circumstances, _i.e. me being sober_, I would have been self-conscious about it. But since I was slightly hammered I was relaxed about it. And I felt like Jazz should know, since I knew how long it had been for him.

It was silent as they all waited for my answer.

"Two years," I said.

And just like that; Emmett, Jasper and Edward simultaneously spat out their drinks. At first I laughed loudly at the absurdity of it. But as I took in their faces my laughter died down.

Their emotions all seemed to range from; shock, anger, and pity. I looked away from them and turned around. I'd seen a kitchen towel on the coffee table, so I reached for it and passed it to them to use.

As they wiped themselves off in silence, they kept sneaking glances at me. This made me huff before taking a sip of my own drink. "What?" I asked. This caused them to wake up and all speak at the same time.

"It's just… It's not possible," Emmett said.

"How, how can…you not have…?" Edward seemed speechless.

"What?...You?...Not?...Two years? How?" Jazz was just asking questions.

I just sighed, "I just…I just haven't. My-" I swallowed as I explained, "my first time…was two years ago…and I know that it's different after that…it's not as _painful_…but I just. I just never had the urge to do it again. At least, not until I met a guy who was worth it. I didn't…I didn't even _know_ the guy who I did it with. And it just… I don't know… And I haven't met anyone I cared enough about…you know? I mean…until now, but I just…it's embarrassing, but that's that."

I let out a few deep breaths before taking another drink. They seemed to really have taken it in as they were quiet.

* * *

After a few moments Edward was the one to talk first. "What did you mean by that? About not…caring for someone enough, until now? Have you recently found someone?"

At first I was confused, but then as he explained it more I understood. "Oh, that. Well yeah, I have." I smirked at him.

"You're not going to explain that are you?" Emmett guessed.

"Nope!" I grinned.

"Come on, you can't get out of it that easily. What did you mean?" Jazz asked.

"Nope, I'm not telling," I smiled. It was too early to confess exactly how much these guys turned me on. Or how much I trusted them with my body.

"Fine," Emmett sighed, "I'm next."

Edward was still quiet as I looked over at him, we locked eyes as he gave me a smile.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!"

"Okay…I dare you to…" I laughed out loud as an idea came to mind.

"What?" he beamed, yet seeming apprehensive.

"Kiss Edward!" I blurted.

At first, shock appeared in both their faces as Jazz and I chuckled. Like he'd said, he _had_ to do it now. And then suddenly, both of them shrugged before Emmett leaned over and pecked Edward on the lips for a good three seconds.

I drunkenly smiled and clapped at them as Jazz whistled.

"Okay, okay. Edward?"

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you…to _pash_ Jasper!"

Edward sighed and Jasper gasped. But after that, they both leaned in front of me before their lips met and they began to kiss.

_HOLY CRAP this was hot!_

They really knew how to play this game.

_Okay, now I'm getting kind of jealous…_

After at least ten seconds, they both parted and sat back down. I imagined that I was grinning from ear-to-ear at this point. Just the sight of Jazz and Edward kissing was turning me on.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh…right. Um…Dare?" It came out sounding more of a question as I looked at him.

He tilted his head before smirking, "I dare you to make out with Emmett for three minutes exactly."

I turned to face Emmett, to find him beaming at me. I blushed as I looked down.

After a couple of seconds, I put my glass down behind me before leaning towards him slowly.

I moved so that I was kneeling in the middle of the circle, and in front of Emmett. He was still smiling as his hands hesitantly reached for my hips. When they made contact we both sighed. As my own hands moved forward, they reached his cheeks; holding his face. Slowly, I leaned forwards. When our lips were an inch apart I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath against them.

Suddenly, his hands on my hips tightened and pulled me towards him; pressing his lips to mine. I gasped at this new feeling, I hadn't kissed a guy in _sooooo long_. And his lips felt so good!

Gradually, we started to move, our lips sucking and nibbling. As I brought his bottom lips between mine, he moaned. And suddenly, I was knelt between his legs as he brought me closer. He suddenly pulled back and then crashed his lips back on mine, and as his tongue licked in between my lips I knew he was asking for permission enter.

_Permission granted!_

I parted my lips, and was welcomed with a warm, soft tongue. I moaned as I moved my tongue against his, allowing them to perform in seemingly practiced dance. As we kissed, our hands grew more desperate, with my fingers moving towards his hair; pulling him closer into me. His hands gripped my waist, and my arse, as he pulled me into him even further. I didn't concentrate on the time as he gradually increased his speed and the kiss turned more passionate.

_Fuck, Emmett could kiss._

Suddenly, he squeezed my butt cheek, which caused my to yank on his hair, causing him to groan loudly and then moving his hand to grab my own hair.

"Okay! Four, three, two, one!" Edward said.

As he said 'one' we stopped.

God that was good. I didn't want to stop.

I opened my eyes, to see him opening his own. Slowly, we both parted and let go of each other. I already missed the contact. I sat back down, still in a haze.

"Shit." Edward said.

"Fuck." Jazz nodded.

"What?" Emmett and I asked.

"That was _fucking hot_," Jazz explained, Edward nodding in agreement.

We both grinned at each other.

"Okay…Jazz?"

"Um…dare."

"Alright…I dare you…to make out with Edward!" I giggled at the end, hoping to lighten the mood I guess. But it was as if they expected that this might happen next. Man, these guys must play this game regularly.

I suddenly felt jealous of whoever was their previous participant.

I sat back a bit to give them room and watched, completely intrigued, as Jazz and Edward both moved forward, and knelt on their knees facing each other. As they both turned their heads to me I realized I must have missed out on a question or something.

"Sorry?" I asked, taking a sip.

"For how long?" Edward asked.

"Oh, right…um…two minutes," I suggested. I knew that we'd been given three, but I figured I should give them less…since I wasn't quite sure yet whether they minded this guy-on-guy action.

I particularly was enjoying it, but that's just me.

They nodded before looking back at each other and leaning in closer. Emmett and I were silent as we observed the way their fingers fondled the others' hair and pulled it as they kissed. It was amazingly clear; the sight of their tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouths. As I noticed Jazz reaching his hand around Edward's waist; effectively pulling him in close; I found myself getting even more turned on. Their heads and mouths moved almost simultaneously as they tried to give and receive pleasure at the same time.

"Shit, I'm actually horny now," I muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett nodded as he smirked at me. "Okay guys, I think it's been two minutes."

When they stopped, they parted and sat down, before giving each other smug smirks and then looking at me. "You enjoyed that, did you?" Edward asked.

"Fuck yeah," I grinned.

"Good." He winked.

I turned my head to face Jazz and…Oh my God!

_He winked at me too!_

Yes!

"_Mmm.._" I accidentally moaned as I realised I was quite wet now. Thanks to the winks from my boys.

I opened my eyes to find them all gaping at me. Shit.

"Sorry," I murmured before finishing my drink and getting ready to make another one.

"Don't apologise. It's sexy when you moan," Emmett said. I just smiled with a giggle.

_Riggghhttt. Me…sexy? Uh no._

"Okay, uh I guess it's my turn to ask," Jazz said, "Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm…alright. If she wanted to, would you sleep with Bella?" he asked. I didn't even have time to process that before Emmett answered him.

"Fuck yes."

I might have blushed at that. Or it could have been the alcohol…but I'm thinking it was the former.

"Alright, Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go Truth this time."

"Okay…what about you? If she wanted you to…would you finger Bella's pussy?"

"Definitely."

This time, I did choke on my drink. I coughed as I tried to get some air. Since when did the conversation turn on to me? Why couldn't they ask a different question?

Wait a minute.

_Emmett would sleep with me?_

_And Edward would finger me?_

_Ssshhiittt._

I swallowed hard as I noticed them all looking at me. "Bella? Truth or Dare?" Edward asked me.

I didn't know why, but I felt like he wanted me to say Dare, so I did.

"I dare you to kiss me, and to really mean it," he said.

I nodded before shifting closer to him.

I slowly took his face in my hands as I pulled his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips touched, it was like an electric shock of pleasure ran through my body. My lips became the magnetic opposite to his, as they fought to get closer together. Soon our tongues got involved, not wanting to be neglected. I massaged the inside of his mouth with my tongue, and ran it slowly against his. The feeling I got when our tongues made contact was one I hadn't experienced before. This didn't even happen with Emmett, and that kiss was great.

I moaned loudly as he deepened the kiss, and without meaning to, I moved even closer into him, ultimately straddling his waist as his strong hands gripped my hips and pulled me on top of him. My hands found their way to his bronze locks, running my fingers through his hair as I kissed him.

I had no idea how long we had been doing this, but as I was running out of air and didn't know how much more I could handle of this, without taking my clothes off; I unwillingly parted from him and sat back down.

"Wow," he smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement.

"I think that was the hottest show so far," Jazz announced.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, otherwise speechless as he looked at me.

* * *

_**Edward **_

Shit that kiss was amazing. I mean I've kissed a fair few girls in the past, and obviously some guys as well. And even though Jasper gave a good kiss, it was nothing compared to Bella's. That shit was intoxicating.

I didn't know how I was going to orchestrate this, but I had a rough plan going on in my head, involving some pretty heated fantasies. I'd always imagined what it would be like to do a girl at the same time and Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

After another couple of rounds we decided to have a toilet break and to fix up our drinks before getting back into it. It was now my turn, and I wanted to know this for a while now. I didn't know if it was the alcohol that had turned my once gentleman brain into a sick, horny, bastard, but whatever the reason, I didn't care at that moment.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" I asked, hoping she'd pick Truth.

She thought for a moment, so far she picked whichever I wanted her to, "Truth."

_Yes!_

"Come on Eddie, make it a good one," Emmett said.

I had just the one I wanted known, I just hoped we were all considered drunk enough for this not to be or seem too personal to her.

"If you do, how often do you masturbate?" I asked her.

She giggled before she blushed, "Well I…it's embarrassing," she said as she ducked her head.

"Aw man, that was a good one Edward. Don't be embarrassed beautiful, we won't judge you at all," Jasper said.

"Well um…I'll just say that it's rare for me to go a day where I…haven't. So it would probably be safe to say at least six times a week I guess…"

Wow.

I mean it's significantly lower than how often I do it, but I didn't know females actually did it that often. _You learn something every day._

"Nice," I smiled encouragingly at her. Hoping she would more relaxed about her confession.

She smiled back before she turned to ask Jazz, only to be interrupted by Emmett.

"I vote that we change the game up a bit," he said.

_Okay, you have our attention now, spit it out idiot._

"How?" Jazz asked.

"Well…if it's okay with Bella…I was thinking that we could go around in circles, daring each other to do something which involves her, or if we pick truth, ask her a question…"

_The guy was a genius._

"Yeah, that sounds good," I agreed before looking at her. We all smiled at her as she seemed a little nervous.

After about half a minute, she agreed.

_Oh Bella, you don't know what you just got yourself in to,_ I thought to myself as I saw the familiar look of pure lust enter Emmett's eyes.

"First things first. Everyone take off your clothes," he demanded in a deep, husky tone.

_I wondered when he would say that. I smiled as I did what I was told._

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts, questions? Reviewers get sneak peeks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare: part II

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Every one of them helps. So, as I was reading some of them I realized I should probably clear a few things up just so that everyone is on the same page. However, it will be explained more thoroughly in this chapter. **

**Firstly****; Jasper, Emmett and Edward **_**ARE**_** gentlemen. They have been their whole lives. However, none of them are inexperienced…if you know what I mean. They do have pasts and they like to play games. And Emmett can be a little controlling…or perhaps dominating is the right word… And this was touched on in the previous chapter.**

**Secondly****; although this will be cleared up as you read, all three of them do have at least some feelings for Bella. And though they are playing a game…they do care about her. After all she is Jacob's sister. And as we know, she is a little hesitant with who she sleeps with, so she must trust these guys.**

**Thirdly;**** if you're still reading this, I salute you. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. And I am warning you…there are major LEMONS in this chapter. Anyone who's making lemonade, **_**here**_** are the lemons!**

**Warning: **this chapter does involve adult themes and sexual content. If this is not for you, please do not read.

* * *

_Previously:_

"First things first. Everyone take off your clothes," he demanded in a deep, husky tone.

_I wondered when he would say that. I smiled as I did what I was told._

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare Part II**

_***Bella***_

What?

_Did he just say… ? _

Oh my God he did!

I sat silently still as I watched in fascination; the three of them slowly, teasingly strip off their clothes. He was serious.

When Emmett had all but demanded we all get naked I thought he was joking…so I giggled.

Only after I was able to take in the sight of their serious, yet amused facial expressions as they started to obey, did I actually understand.

_Oh my God_, what did I get myself into?

I'd agreed to continue playing the game with all of the focus mainly on me.

I had a sudden urge to bail.

Even though I was still tipsy, I knew that if I were sober in a situation like this – which I wouldn't be – I would feel self-conscious about having no clothing on in front of these men.

But I tried to forget about any worries I had, as I noticed I still hadn't moved. I took a deep breath.

Okay, so I didn't really know these guys properly or as much as I'd want to. But I felt like I knew them a lot better than the other guy; whom I couldn't even remember his name. It felt like I've known Jazz, Em and Edward forever. Not to mention Jake has known them for a couple of years now. So he must trust them to leave me with them. And…I knew they wouldn't treat me badly. Even if this was just a one night stand, I knew I would never forget it, more importantly; I wouldn't _want_ to forget it. And maybe down the road, we'd look back and laugh at this situation. But I didn't care.

Right now, I felt like living in the here and now. I felt like this was…_right._

So as I exhaled slowly, I smiled to myself; I would do whatever they wanted and whatever I felt comfortable with. I trusted them completely.

As I put down my glass, I copied their movements; taking off my jacket first, and then my top, leaving me in my bra. I glanced up to see them all in their boxers. So I quickly looked down to strip off my jeans. Then, I sat completely still, in only my underwear.

Jasper's voice interrupted the silence, "Bella…you look…-"

"Beautiful," Edward said.

"Sexy," Emmett added.

"…Exquisite," Jazz finished.

And of course, at this I blushed. "Thanks," I whispered. As my eyes glanced and skipped from each of their bodies, clad in only boxers, I replied, "You all look pretty handsome yourselves."

We all chuckled, lightening the mood a bit. That was, until Jasper's voice held a seriousness which caused attention to itself.

"Maybe we should move into the bedroom?" Jazz suggested, seemingly asking Emmett permission. So I turned to observe his reaction.

_Oh._

My.

_God. _

Emmett's whole demeanour had changed. Before, he seemed calm and relaxed. But right now, as he sat completely immobile in his boxers, he sported a rigid posture as his dark eyes filled with lust. Suddenly his arms, shoulders, stomach and chest muscles all seemed rather intense. And as I took in the sight of him, I realized it was quite arousing yet terrifying. Seeing all of his muscles, and the combining strength with which he possessed. It all demanded attention, and perhaps apprehension.

He hadn't seemed so _big_ before.

_I wonder if_ all _of him his big_…

I shook my head; clearing my thoughts.

I knew his build was bigger than the other two, but it now seemed ridiculous. I would be tiny compared to him. I didn't mind his broad shoulders and strong arms; it was attractive if I was honest with myself. But personally, I preferred Edward's body build; slim and lean, yet capable of holding a more subtle strength. Although they weren't close to Emmett's size, Edward's muscles, and Jasper's, were quite impressive. And I was only now able to seem them properly, as we were all donning our underwear.

I had taken in Emmett's appearance in a few seconds, before releasing a quiet gasp. He smiled at me before nodding his head. "Yes, I think the bedroom would be a good idea."

My mind went back to the fact that Jazz had basically asked his permission. Why was that? Did Emmett hold some type of secret dominating part in their relationship_? Hmm… that would be fun to see._

We all stood up and finished the last of our drinks, and then I wobbled slightly as I followed them to the bedroom.

* * *

When we walked, in the first thing I noticed was the king sized bed. I'd never slept in one before, only my queen sized one.

I tentatively copied them as they all sat on top of the blanket and pillows, situated on the mattress.

_Oh boy._

Here we go.

"So, I guess I'll go first. Bella, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah…Truth," I replied.

"Hmm…." He thought for a moment, "Okay, we know that you like to…_pleasure_ …yourself. But I'd like to know how. But I only get one answer…so, do you use a vibrator?"

I decided to try not to think much about anything, and just be relaxed and truthful. "Yes."

He smiled and motioned for Jazz to go next. Who just cocked an eyebrow at me.

I smirked and said, "Truth." I figured I'd give them a few answers before testing my bravery with their dares.

"Have you ever used your vibrator…" he cleared his throat, "um…up your…" he points to his arse, since he can't say it out loud, apparently.

Breathe in, breathe out.

_Relaxed and truthful._

"Yep." I nodded.

Simultaneously, all of their mouths open and their eyes widen. It would actually be quite comical if it wasn't in reference to my personal life. Or, sexual life.

I'm pretty sure I blushed at this point.

"Fuck," Emmett exhales.

"Shit," Jasper nods in agreement.

"Wow," Edward whispers.

"Hmm…" I just nodded, looked to Edward and told him 'dare'.

I was getting more and more horny, I wanted something to happen now.

He cleared his throat. But Emmett interrupted.

"I dare you to be fingered by Edward." I open my mouth, nervous but about to acquiesce, however he's not finished. "Before I fuck you."

_Oh my God._

I'm certain I grinned at that.

* * *

_***Emmett***_

I watched Bella closely as Edward moved in front of her. We waited as she quickly slipped her panties off, followed by her bra.

_Oh My God._

She had the most perfect tits. So perky, yet _real_.

They seemed to be just the right size to fit inside my hands.

Fuck she was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. And all I wanted to do was be inside her while I bring her the pleasure she deserves.

I couldn't believe the douche that had had her, and didn't even try to stay with her. If Bella were mine, I would cherish her every day and every night. _Preferably in bed…_

I also couldn't believe, knowing that it was her first time, he still only thought to pleasure himself. He just took from her – her virginity no less – and didn't give her anything in return. She obviously had yet to have an orgasm by someone besides herself.

And although I would have loved to be the first one to be given that privilege; I figured firstly, I wouldn't have the patience to finger fuck her without getting my cock involved two seconds later, and secondly…she really needed to be loosened up and stretched, if I had any hope in fitting inside of her.

As we all took in the beautiful sight of Bella, lying down naked in front of us, she smiled nervously at Edward. And as he knelt down in front of her and between her legs, we were all pretty privileged to see how wet she was for us.

Edward gently pushed her knees further apart, granting us a better view.

_Fuck._

She was bare.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I could feel the tightening in my boxers.

She bent her head back on to a pillow and tried to relax when Jazz told her too.

"We're going to make you feel so good beautiful, just sit back and enjoy it," Edward added.

_Hell yes we are_, I thought to myself.

I had a sudden idea and thought I'd run it by them, since it wasn't part of the dare. "Bella, I know this wasn't part of the dare but, would you mind if Jazz participated as well?" When she looked up, she gave me a questioning look, as if asking why. So I decided to put it to her as a suggestion, "I think he would appreciate feeling you too. How about I make the orders, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, you tell me okay?"

When she nodded I gave her a smile before looking at Jazz, "I want you to lick, suck and massage her exquisite breasts for me."

He grinned as Bella moaned and lied down again.

And so, I watched. As Jazz began kneading and sucking and nibbling on her nipples, Edward's fingers hesitantly began stroking her pussy as his thumb worked on her clit.

"Mmph. Yes, that feels….so good. Don't stop," she moaned. Of course, neither of us knew who exactly she was referring to, perhaps both of them, but they wouldn't dare to stop. We wanted her to feel really good.

"Okay Edward, now put one finger inside her and circle the opening." I instructed. As he did that, before returning his thumb to her bundle of nerves, her body jerked.

"Fuck, mm… yes."

I grinned.

Gradually I told him to add another finger, and Jazz to concentrate on the other breast. But by the time her tits were completely hard and swollen by Jazz's attention, and Edward had three fingers inside of her, I knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Her hips met every one of his fingers thrusts, as her fingers scrunched up in the bed sheet.

"Oh…fuck, Edward…Jazz…don't stop – yes – that's – unghnm! Shhiiitt!" She yelled, before collapsing back down on to the bed with her eyes closed. Jazz slowly stopped working on breasts, finishing with a sweet kiss on each nipple. And as Edward gently and gradually pulled his fingers out of her, she softly whined at the loss of contact, before smiling sweetly at them both.

"Thank you," she whispered at them as she blinked.

"You're very welcome," Edward replied before giving her a light kiss on her lips as he stroked her cheek.

"Yep, very very welcome. And I think I'm in love with your boobs," Jazz said.

We all chuckled, before my hard-on made itself known again.

I smiled sweetly at Bella as she looked over at me and then put on my serious face. "My turn," I said.

She looked frightened and apprehensive, but only for a moment, her sly crooked smirk let me know how excited she really was.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: How Does It Feel?

**A/N: The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the fuckhot plot.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the time.**

**!WARNING! Major lemons in this chapter guys. **

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 6: How Does It Feel?**

_**Bella**_

"My turn," Emmett said.

I must have looked frightened and excited as I turned and looked up at him from my post-coital blissed out posture.

Suddenly though, he stood from the bed and beckoned the other boys to speak to him in the other room. The curiosity was eating at me. What were they talking about? But it was probably only a minute – if that – later, that they all walked in and sat back on the bed.

I hadn't moved from my position that they'd left me in. Still with my legs bent and open. I smiled at the fact that I didn't blush at this fact.

Of course that didn't last long. I looked up at Emmett, and he stared back with much anticipation and hunger. The blush resumed.

Before I knew it, he'd ripped his boxers off, showing me his naked form as he crawled up to me, kneeling between my legs.

"Sorry about that, beautiful," he whispered.

My eyes ran down his muscular chest, down his stomach, past his abs and to his 'V'. When they finally reached and found his condom covered erection I gasped.

How the fuck was he going to fit inside me? He was huge. Just like I'd imagined. Maybe this was why he wanted Edward to finger me first…

As I cocked my head while I mentally asked myself this, he nodded to me. "Yes, you needed some loosening up."

The blush was still in effect.

Just then, as if it was choreographed, Emmett nodded at me, which must have signalled Edward and Jazz to do something. Because suddenly, Jasper moved to lie down next to me on my left side, close, but not touching me.

And Edward shifted so that he was kneeling close to my right leg; which was still bent at the knee, along with my left – my legs open, allowing Emmett the room to settle between them. Edward's body was facing Emmett, and slowly stroked his left hand around the top of my thigh to settle on my clit.

Holy fuck I was ready to go again already. Just having Edward's fingers on me set me off.

"Are you ready for me Bella?" Emmett asked, bringing me back to face him as he leant forward to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Yes," I breathed.

He slowly stroked my legs up and down with both of his hands. But on the third circuit, the hand on my left leg lifted it, hooking my knee over his shoulder. I gasped, feeling more exposed to him.

He crawled in a little closer. Finally reaching me, he rubbed the head of his cock against me, soaking up and spreading my juices with his pre-cum.

We both hissed at the contact.

I felt him at my entrance, before he gripped my left thigh, gently but firmly.

Suddenly, two things happened at the same time. Jasper's hand was on my neck as he pulled my lips to his, kissing me with wild passion as I responded eagerly. And Edward's fingers started stroking, and pinching my bundle of nerves. The two separate pleasures completely shocking me – and distracting me it would seem – as Emmett thrust himself inside me swiftly.

A mix between a moan and a gasp escaped my mouth at the intrusion. But Jasper's persistent lips, and Edward's trusty fingers, worked together as they distracted my nerves, relaxing me.

Emmett didn't move for a couple of minutes, and when Jazz and Edward pulled away slowly, I was panting.

"How does it feel Bella?" Emmett asked.

I turned to look at him. His face looked humorous, mixed between euphoria and frustration at the same time. I guessed the second part was because he was trying not to move.

I sighed as I tried to relax more, "You feel so deep inside me."

He smirked, "Honey, I'm not even completely inside of you yet."

I froze. But when that hurt, and seemed to make Emmett hiss, I tried relaxing again. "What?"

"I'm just passed half way." He said.

"Fuck," I whispered. I tried opening my legs even more, and lifted my arse up a little, it seemed to help. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked.

I nodded, before Jazz cradled my face with his hands and started to kiss me softly. His lips are so soft and warm….

Edward's fingers were back to. _Mmm…._

Slowly, I felt Emmett moving deeper inside. A few times I would quietly gasp and he would pause, allowing me to stretch, before continuing.

Finally, _finally_, I felt his hips against mine.

Together we moaned in pleasure, and Jazz and Edward pulled back. I looked at Emmett's face. He filled me completely. It felt as if he was in my belly.

"Fuck," he whispered as he stared at me, his blue eyes shining into mine.

"Mmm…" I agreed.

"You feel _so_ good Bella, so warm, so tight."

"Mmm…you feel….huge." I replied lamely, but received a few chuckles and a kiss on my belly from Emmett.

"Are you ready for me to move?" he whispered.

I smiled as I nodded to him.

Again, he gently yet firmly held onto my left thigh – still hooked on his shoulder – and my right hip. Slowly, he began to move, little circles of his waist. And this lasted for a little while.

But when I started to fidget, needing more friction, he stopped. Pulled himself half way out of me – causing me to whimper – before he thrust back inside, deep and hard.

"MMHmm…" I moaned and gasped. _Shit he was big._

"That's it baby, feel me inside you." He moaned as he started to pump shallower thrusts in and out.

Slowly but surely the pressure and pleasure built. "Oh fuck, Emmett. I'm gonna….mmm…"

"You're gonna what?" he demanded, increasing his speed, causing our naked skin to slap against each other. I could feel his balls tickling my arse cheeks with each thrust.

"FFucckk! I'm gonna come!" I panted and moaned.

"Come. Around. My. Cock. Bella. Now!" He commanded, each word emphasised with a hard thrust.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I reached the highest peak of ecstasy I have ever experienced.

Best. Orgasm. So far.

"Fuck that was so good," I whispered before opening my eyes to see him grin at me.

"You're so hot when you come," he said.

"I think she's _beautiful_," Edward argued. I smiled at him, which he returned.

Just then, Emmett started moving again. "I'm gonna come so hard inside you Bella. You're gonna feel me come, deep inside you."

"Come for me Emmett," I encouraged.

"Shit," he murmured.

He began thrusting again, trying to get back his momentum from before. Fuck he could last a while. I could still feel him, rock solid inside me.

Suddenly, he reached for my other leg and wrapped that around his shoulder too. "Right," he said. "Edward, Jasper. It's your responsibility to make Bella come again, right now, while I come at the same time."

Swiftly, Emmett started pounding into me. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." He moaned in pleasure with each thrust.

I moaned in agreement, quite loudly. Each thrust increasing my pleasure again.

Just then, I could feel Emmett was really close, and I briefly realized that Jazz's mouth was latched onto one of my nipples as he massaged the other with his hand. But I turned my head to face Edward.

_God he has a beautiful face._

_I love his eyes._

Suddenly I took notice of the fact that he was sucking and licking his middle finger into his mouth, slathering it was saliva. He quickly spread his legs, so that he was able to reach my mouth; kissing me passionately at the same time that I felt something at my other entrance.

My eyes widened as my mouth opened in slight shock. Edward pulled back, an inch from my face, watching my expressions as he pumped his finger inside me.

His thrusts, along with the pounding from Emmett did me in. I screamed again in pleasure, knowing I had said something in the heat of the moment but unaware as to what it was. I continued to come as they both continued to thrust and plunge inside me. I felt so full, so worshipped, as they all equally contributed to the most intense pleasure.

_Okay so this was the best orgasm so far._

"Bella!" Emmett moaned.

I was still riding my high when I felt Emmett come inside me, exploding into the condom as I felt the vibration of his ejaculation. Edward retracted his finger and I whimpered briefly at the loss.

But I moaned in complete pleasure and bliss-filled relaxation as Emmett let my legs down and collapsed on top of me. Slowly moving up so that he could kiss my lips softly, nibbling on them as he stroked my hair.

I blinked when I felt Jazz and Edward massaging my legs, loosening the muscles so that I wouldn't get cramps later.

I remember saying 'thank you' to them, and the feeling as Emmett slowly pulled out of me. I even remember Edward kissing me lightly on the lips, and Jazz kissing both of my boobs. But then my eye lids would not stay open any longer.

And I fell into the most relaxing, restful sleep of my life, with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Still breathing?**


	7. Chapter 7: Being Watched

**A/N: I do not own Twilight…Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the fuckhot plot.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes!**

**Otherwise...enjoy!**

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 7: Being Watched**

**/*Bella*/**

When I felt myself wake up I opened my eyes, wondering how long I'd passed out for. A hint of guilt consumed me as I remembered and realised that Jasper and Edward hadn't been able to come before, only Emmett and I.

A brief idea, of making sure they did, entered my mind.

With a small smile I looked up around the room. I blinked at the sight before me. Emmett, Jazz and Edward were all holding a drink, sitting on the bed and lying down next to me, respectfully. While their eyes were glued to me.

An embarrassed smile flitted across my face as I noticed they were all still in their boxers. Emmett, obviously having put his back on.

"Sorry," I rasped out. "I didn't mean to pass out on you guys."

"It's fine darlin', you were only out an hour." Jazz said with a wink.

_Breaking News: Floods have occurred down south on Bella Island…_

I blushed as, now, they had all individually winked at me. "So, what's the time?" I asked.

"It's about 3.30am." Edward informed me. I flinched as I faced him, not realising how close he was to me. Our noses were almost touching. "But it's all good. If you're not in a rush tomorrow...we have all night…" he whispered against my lips.

Slowly, he stroked his knuckles along my pink cheek, before leaning forward to press his lips gently against mine.

I hummed in pleasure. As we kissed each other slowly, I briefly felt someone lie down behind me. Bringing my back against his chest, I knew it was Jasper's hands on my hip, pulling me close.

**/*Emmett*/**

I smiled to myself as I watched Edward and Bella kissing sensuously as Jasper lay behind her, stroking his fingers down her side and through her hair as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

While Bella slept, I suggested that they could have their fun this time, and I would gladly watch.

I stood up, only to move over to the sofa in the room. After I had rid myself of my boxers, I lay down, palming my cock and stoking myself.

Bella paused the kissing, just long enough to realise that I was enjoying myself watching them have their fun. She smirked at me, and continued kissing Edward. Still, completely naked.

Just then, Jasper used his hand to separate Bella's legs, hooking her right leg behind her and on to his waist as he moved in.

**/*Bella*/**

So I guess you do learn something every day.

I had no idea I was into exhibitionism or voyeurism. But as I fooled around with Edward and Jazz, the fact that Emmett was watching …while he touched himself? Turned me _right_ the fuck on.

As Jazz moved my legs, I shifted a little, pressing my arse against his hard cock. His response was a loud moan, followed by his quick need to get rid of his boxers.

Suddenly, I noticed Edward was the only one with the least bit of clothing, his underwear. As Jasper moved back in behind me, crushing my body to his newly naked one, our skin met – causing us both to moan. His cock felt so good and _hard_.

As Edward began kissing me again, Jazz made quick work with a condom, and before I knew it was pressing lightly against my entrance. My…back entrance. I flinched the tiniest bit and the idea.

Now, I probably wouldn't have stopped, but I hadn't had anal sex before…and I wasn't sure if I really wanted Jasper to be the one I do it with.

Edward quickly pulled away, and with a swift observation of Jasper's cock he shook his head.

"No. If anyone is doing that, it's me. Got it?" Edward glared slightly at him.

With a quiet groan he nodded, "Fine."

Jazz moved to my other entrance and then readjusted himself and began kissing my neck as his fingers massaged my nipple. "Mmmm…" I moaned.

"That feel good, Bella?" he whispered huskily.

"Yess…"

"Ready baby?" Jazz moaned against my neck, moving his right hand under my body to reach my right breast, and placing his left hand on my left hip.

"Fuck yes Jazz…"

Simultaneously, I felt pain and pleasure from all different places. Pain, where he bit neck. Pain, where he squeezed my nipple. And pain when he thrust his hips forward, filling me completely. And pleasure, where he bit me. Pleasure, where he squeezed me. And pleasure, as he started to move inside of me. I must have squeaked at the combined feelings.

"Oh fuck…" I let out as he moved quickly.

Edward's lips met mine again and I moaned into his mouth when he parted his lips. His fingers stroked down my stomach until he reached my bundle of nerves.

"Unggg!"

My breathing picked up as Jazz pounded into me, manipulating my body while Edward stroked me and moved his lips to my free nipple.

"Oh God!"

"That's it Bella, feel Jazz fucking you nice and good. Does it feel good getting the attention of three guys at the same time, baby?" Emmett asked from the sofa.

"Mm..yess…."

"You can feel him inside of you, can't you?"

"Ye…sss…"

"Sliding quickly, in and out…"

"Fuck…ye…sss.."

"And Edward's tongue as he licks and sucks you…"

"Yesss…"

"And his fingers on your clit…"

"Mmmhmmm….ye…sss…"

"And me, jerking off as I watch you being worshipped by the both of them…"

"Ye…sss…fuck…yess….Em…mett…Ed…ward….Jas…per…" I moaned loudly, in between thrusts. "Feels…soo…goood."

I could feel the tightening in my belly, feel the pleasure increasing. Edward picked up his pace on my clit and Jazz thrust harder into me, still sucking on my neck.

"I'm gonna…come…" I let out.

"Let go baby," Edward whispered onto my lips. "Let go and feel us."

"_Unnggg! Yess….!"_

"Fuck! Bella!" Jazz groaned and moaned, and with three more quick thrusts, he collapsed behind me.

Edward began kissing me with much more enthusiasm. His eyes had darkened as he smirked at me.

"Rest now baby, it's my turn next." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short! Wanted to update now…hopefully won't be too long until the next one though :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises and Privacy

**A/N: Yay! I reached one hundred reviews, gee they make me happy :)  
Sorry it's been ages, but FF wouldn't let me upload and I never realised how much time a full-time job takes out of writing time, lol. However I did write this a while ago, so the next chapter shouldn't take too long to write.**

**Hope you enjoy this one…I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**A couple of surprises and a little cheesiness…but hopefully you won't mind.**

**I do not own Twilight…just the hot plot.**

* * *

**A Night I Won't Forget**

**Chapter 8: Surprises and Privacy**

***Bella***

As I continued to try and catch my breath, I lay still; gazing into Edward's emerald pools as they did to my muddy brown puddles.

I could hear Jazz moving behind me, taking off his condom and cleaning up a bit. I noticed the clock read 5.30am as I watched Jazz near the bed. When he was done, he turned to look at Emmett. I only then realised that he hadn't yet gotten off.

Suddenly, he shook his head slowly and then swiftly pulled his boxers on and left the room. My confusion seemed to be shared with both Edward and Jasper as well. And although Edward didn't seem to think it necessary to get up and leave the bed, Jazz looked back at us with a shrug before leaving after him. Assumingly, to check on Emmett.

* * *

***Emmett***

As hot as it was to see Bella and Jazz come together, I couldn't come. Not after becoming so shocked and bewildered.

I like women.

They're fucking hot.

With their boobs and their arses, and their…_figures_.

So it completely freaked me the fuck out when I was watching the three of them – mainly Jazz and his movements with Bella – and out of nowhere, the image of me being in Bella's place popped into my fucking head.

I mean, _what the fuck?_

So then, as I continued to observe Jazz' sensual movements, completely perplexed, my mind began coming up with wholly different observations as well.

Like the fact that Jazz looked really attractive at that moment.

Okay yes, we'd all had a bit to drink over the last few hours, but I'd always known Jasper was an attractive male. Handsome in his quiet, gentlemanly manner and cowboy way. His blonde locks and blue eyes always left me at odds with myself; to either feel envy for how perfect his is, or to revel in knowing such a person, while also knowing his kind and generous personality as well.

My mama always said it was hard to find someone as beautiful inside as they are on the outside. And since I'd met Jasper, I'd known I'd found at least one person that fits that criteria.

So, although I had always known Jasper was very good-looking, it was only in the position that he was in now, lying behind another body and he used his own to bring them pleasure; that I truly saw how utterly beautiful he was.

Another observation was the fact that my cock kept twitching every time I imagined I was in Bella's place, lying in front of Jasper as his hands ran over my arms, his lips licked, nipped and kissed the back of my neck, his legs and hips thrusting into me.

_Fuck._

I started to talk to Bella, to help her and Jazz come. I needed a moment to think.

"And me," I said, "jerking off as I watch you being worshipped by the both of them…"

Once she came and Jazz started to clean up a bit, I grew nervous.

I like Jazz.

I mean I actually, _like_ Jasper.

I mean I must, if I'm picturing him fucking me. And getting really turned on by that imagery.

What the fuck.

And here I thought I was straight.

Guess I'm…_not?_

But what was really confusing was that, Bella still seemed hot to me as well. It was just that at that moment, Jazz and his slim yet sinewy arms and six pack, appeared more attractive at that point.

_Who knew I'd ever think muscles on a guy was…hot?_

I shook my head slowly at my boggled mind, before I quickly put myself back into my boxers and left the room. I headed towards the kitchen, I needed a drink.

* * *

***Jasper***

I'm gay.

I mean I must be, right?

I had never told Emmett or Edward this, but the few times I've ever been with a girl I've opted for the back entrance if she's not bothered either way. I have only ever been inside a pussy three times out of seven, and Bella was the third girl.

I mean shit, I _enjoyed_ kissing Edward earlier! I _like_ kissing guys. Sure yeah, I like kissing girls to…but guys don't like kissing other guys unless they're gay or at least bi, right?

I also have realised through time that some males are very…attractive to me. Sometimes it's their hair, or their eyes, or their muscles. But for some, it's all three. Like Emmett.

I've always thought of him as hot. He's the guy I knew was the one I would 'turn' gay for if he was interested. Now I say turn with the quotation marks because let's face it, I'm pretty darn sure I already am on my way to being, if I'm not already, gay.

It's his short, yet pull-able hair brown hair, sky blue eyes, and his perfectly toned and tanned muscular build. But mostly his easy going, optimistic personality. I've known Em for more than a decade, but I still sometimes get nervous around him, just knowing that if he ever showed any interest in me, any at all; I would fucking jump him at the chance. Although all I have ever tried with a guy is kissing, I can imagine becoming turned on by seeing another guy jerk off in front of me.

And when I watched Bella and Emmett making out earlier that night, sure yeah it was _very_ hot to watch, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Bella and slightly possessive over Emmett.

_Boy did I have my balls in knot…_

I sighed as I quickly and quietly took off the condom and wiped myself and Bella with a wet flannel.

When I was finished, I stood next to the bed and catching the way Edward was looking into Bella's eyes, right before I turned to look at Emmett. The fact that Emmett was jerking off as he watched me have sex with Bella made me so fucking turned on, I knew it was the reason I came so hard.

But I as I turned to look at him, I realised that as his head was lowered and he held his still hard cock, he hadn't yet gotten off. My eyes searched for his, for understanding, but he suddenly covered up and left the room. Confusion ran through me as I wondered what was wrong.

After shrugging at Bella and Edward I left the room to find and check on Emmett.

* * *

***Bella***

While I wondered and hoped that everything with Emmett was okay, I couldn't help but become distracted by the soft caresses Edward's fingers left on my arms, stomach and breasts. As he played around and drew shapes a pictures on my skin, I started to get goose-bumps and my breathing turned ragged.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly, "No…" I sighed.

He smiled at me, and then slowly shifted he body, placing himself between my legs, lying down with his upper weight resting on his elbows either side of me.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

I looked away with a small smile. I'm sure my blush made another appearance as well.

"This is beautiful as well…" he pointer finger gently stroked my cheek.

_Darn rushing blood!_

He leant forward and tilted his head down, moving his lips closer to mine. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting for lips to finally meet mine again – although it hadn't been that long, I missed them terribly. When they connected softly, I could breathe again. Taking in a gasp of breath, my hunger for him increased exponentially at the idea of having him all to myself in complete privacy. I started to pull his hair as my legs wrapped around him, both in effort to bring him closer to me.

His lips continued to crash against mine as our tongues fought for dominance and our bodies hummed together – like magnets, completely attracted to the other.

"Bella…" he groaned in between our rough kisses.

I moaned as he said my name, using my legs and fingers to keep him close. He quickly started to remove his boxers and then grabbed a condom. As he slowly placed it at the tip of his cock and then rolled it down, I took in his full size. Although Emmett was thicker, I'm pretty sure Edward was the same length, if not longer. His hardness was startling, and I couldn't wait any longer, the sight of him completely naked was too much for me and I needed him inside of me.

"Please," I said, looking into his eyes as his dark eyes gazed back at me.

Before I knew it, he lay down next to me and swiftly picked me up and placed me on top of his lap; so that I was straddling him with my knees either side of him. I gasped in shock, before he crashed our lips together again.

_Kissing Edward was my new favourite thing to do…_

I smiled into the kiss and he noticed.

"What is it?" he asked with his own smile when he pulled away.

"I'm just so happy at the moment," I said, massaging his head with my fingers, he moaned in pleasure. "I'm so glad Jake introduced us," I giggled. "But if he knew half of the things…" I trailed off, knowing he knew what I meant, "well, he'd probably regret letting us all meet…"

"I'm not so sure," he quietly disagreed. "Jake knows us…_very_ well, and although it might be surprising and perhaps embarrassing…I think he knew what he was getting you into tonight when he decided to introduce us all."

I blushed at the idea. Would Jake really introduce me to his three friends, knowing that we might actually have an…orgy?

_No…_

Surely not. That would be…weird.

But enough about Jake.

I had Edward right in front of me. "Ah well, I'm just glad I met you… you've made a night I thought would involve me having a drink with my brother before going home and watching a movie or two and then going to sleep, into a much more interesting and...pleasurable night."

He grinned up at me as he placed his hands on my hips, "The night's not over love."

"Say that again…" I whispered.

He knew what I meant, I knew he saw my eyes as they lit up at the nickname. "Love."

I sighed and smiled and he returned it with a crooked smirk as he leaned over, his lips to my ear. "Open up love, I'm _coming_ inside now…" he breathed.

My breath caught, and I only had a second to prepare for him and rest my weight on my knees, before him slipped all the way inside me. Inch by inch were followed by our moans and gasps of pleasure. When he was completely inside of me, his fingers tightened on my hips, keeping me still as he pushed me down onto him.

"Oh God baby," Edward moaned, "You feel _so_ good. It's…so warm inside you. So tight. It's just so good to be inside of you. Finally. Oh fuck." With his eyes closed I watched as the emotions crossed his features, from pleasure to pain to a determined expression, assumingly to control himself. I revelled in my ability to give him these feelings.

"Edward…" I whispered, waiting for him to look at me. "You're cock feels so good, so _right_, inside me baby. I don't want you to _move_…" my breath caught in a quiet sob. He just felt so perfect there.

_Fuck, I don't want to cry though. Pull your shit together Swan!_

I tried to quickly breath properly and hold in any tears.

Edward's hand against my cheek caused me to look down into his eyes, but I couldn't see too clearly through my unshed tears.

"Hey," he murmured, "I _know_ Bella. I know what you mean. I don't ever want to move from this position ever again. It feels so perfect, _here_, inside you, connected to you."

I nodded quickly as a couple of tears fell. "I don't want another person to ever be inside me now. And I-I knew…" I couldn't finish, he'd think I was crazy.

"What, love?" His soft fingers on my face and his soothing voice lulled and persuaded me into telling him the truth.

"I kn-knew that I was rea-really attracted to y-you in the be-beginning, and I kn-knew that if I wanted to be with you, you would h-have to be last…'cause otherwise I wouldn't d-do anything with th-the other guys…after being w-with you, you wou-would ruin every oth-other guy for me…" I tried to relax and breath, so that I could sound normal and my embarrassing tears would disappear.

When I finally looked up again and into his eyes, I took in his beaming smile, perplexed. "That's exactly the reason I wanted to be last with you, because after I was with you, I wouldn't want anyone else to be… And I knew that they would probably get jealous, so I figured if I went last, then maybe I could claim you as mine afterwards. Sorry, I don't mean to be so possessive bu-.."

I cut him off with my lips as I kissed him passionately. Done with the talking, I _did_ want to start moving now. This whole time he had been inside of me, and although it felt good, and I mean _really_ fucking good, I wanted him to move inside me, I wanted us to both bring each other a pleasure we would share together.

He seemed to understand, as his enthusiasm grew suddenly as he held my hips completely still. He began impaling me with his cock as he thrust his hips swiftly, pounding pleasure into me with each one. Obscenities, moans, gasps and curses fell from our lips as he continued his hurried movements and I tried to continue kissing every part of him that I could reach.

My mouth fell open as a familiarly pleasant tightening in my stomach began as Edward continued to keep thrusting into me, his cock hitting a pleasure spot so deep inside. When I started to move, bobbing up and down on his cock and chasing my orgasm, he used his thumb to massage my clit.

"Oh _fuck_…Edward…_Edward_…."

"That's it baby, I want to feel you come on my hard cock okay?" he panted.

All I could do was give a slight nod as I reached my hand behind me and running it softly along his thigh, searching for something. His ragged breathing turned into a gasp and groan as my fingers found his ball sack and I began to massage them.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he let out.

I watched in amazement as his stomach muscles clenched and the veins in his neck constricted as his head bent backwards in pleasure.

"Oh God, I'm…I'm, coming, Edward…"

He quickly looked up and then sat up, wrapping his fingers behind my neck, he pulled me in for a kiss. And with both our eyes wide open, we kissed as my orgasm flowed through me, sparking a flash of pleasure and eliciting the highest whimper from me as I continued to ride Edward's cock and play with his balls. His sudden quick thrusts drew out my orgasm, before he came with me. A light layer of sweat ran down our faces and all over our skin as we panted into each other's mouths. When we were both sated I fell lightly on top of him, kissing his neck and stomach as he stroked my back and ran his fingers through my hair.

His body felt so nice and comforting against mine. I never wanted to leave the sense of home and security I felt when I was touching him like this, so close.

Even after another ten minutes, we still lay in the same positions; with me on top of him, yet he had slipped out and gotten rid of the condom. A sense of emptiness flooded throughout, as he was no longer inside of me. So I didn't want to move any time soon, and it didn't appear he did either.

We still hadn't spoken, but knew what the other was thinking. We could sense the love we had for one another, yet we didn't think that now was the right time to admit it was love just yet. Not so soon after just having slept together.

It was another fifteen minutes after that, 6:45, according to the trusty clock on the wall, that we wondered what the other two were up to and whether all was okay.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
